Eclare
by 210dorkette
Summary: based during now or never, what happens when Clare finds out the things Imogen said to ELi when she was pretending to be Clare


**disclaimer- I do not own degrassi, or the characters, though I wish I did because if I did, a lot of the E-Clare fanfics would be Degrass-Minis : )**

**Clare found out about what Imogene had done with Eli about helping him try to get his anger towards Clare out, and how Imogene had said that Clare hadn't loved him at all and she was pissed, "ally where does she get the right to try to act like she's me and then try to tell him my feelings, I didn't feel like that, I did love him, and a part of my still does, I mean would I have had that melt down at above the dot if I didn't?" "Well Clare, if you love Eli then I say you have to go for it, I mean you guys did have some rocky times but you also had some good times too didn't you?" Clare smiled and said, "I fell in love with him because he had the confidence to tell me I had pretty eyes but loved me for my brain" "well then Clare I think you know what you got to do' Clare took a deep breath and sent a text saying, "can you meet me at the Romeo and Juliet bench, you should know the one" **

**She went straight there and she was just trying to figure out what she'd say or how she'd say it, then she saw him there and she smiled "Eli I'm so glad you showed up" he wasn't sure what to do or say and all he did was say, "well what am I doing here?" she wasn't even sure of that but just told him "I want to talk to you, Imogene told me that you think I never loved you" , she took a deep breathe and Eli was about to say "Clare" , "Eli please let me finish," "I hope you know that snot true, I did love you, when me and KC were together he made me feel like I was a person like I was my own person I wasn't just the smart girl you know, he made me feel pretty, but you made me feel pretty and smart, you made me feel loved" 'I did love you" he said very softly, "Eli I'm just trying to tell you that I did love, and I hope you don't truly believe that I didn't" "I don't believe that I didn't say you never loved me, she said that, I know you cared, because if you didn't you wouldn't have stood by me as long as you did, I was just too much of a mess for you to try to clean up, which I don't think you should have to anyway" she grabbed his hands just like the day that they had talked about his hoarding problem, and said "Eli, listen, I understand that you needed time after Julia, and I did my best to give you the time, remember" he smiled and said "yeah I do, and I also remember how you did everything you could to end the feud between me and Fitz, which im sorry I ever got you into that mess," "I know Eli, and I remember how mad you were that I went to Vegas night with him to end the feud, but I really want you to know that I really wanted to be with you" he smiled and said "I know" then they just looked into each others eyes and then they hugged just like that day, and then after they hugged, she said "I wanna ask you a question, and if you want me to ill answer it for you too" "what's that" "what made you fall in love with me?" he smiled and said "well the fact that you had the passion for writing, that I did was awesome, the initial attraction was there but then there was the fact that I wasn't completely over Julia, and when I told you about what happen, and then when you didn't run away, when you told me that you wanted to give me some time, that's when I knew that I could be with you, when I was ready," she smile and asked "do you know when exactly you were ready?" "when I found out it was you who laid the stink bomb, because one thing about me is that im very protective of my friends, and the fact that you did it to help me and Adam, that s what made me realize that you were who I wanted to be with" she smiled and then he asked "well what about you" and she said "well it started when you said I had pretty eyes, cuz I had been wearing glasses, and no one noticed that I hadn't gotten my laser eye surgery, and you did, and that's when I knew id want to get to know you better, then it was when we started talking and I was liking you more and more, and the when we kissed for the Romeo and Juliet thing I felt that it was more then just a school project, but when I really realized that I wanted to be with you was when I found out about Julia and when I knew id wait until you were ready that's when I knew that you were an important person and that's when I knew I'd fall in love with you" they then looked into each others eyes, and she said , "you know when I said I wanted a break from us I meant exactly that. Eli a break, I never wanted it to be a percent one" she said with tears in her eyes, then he smiled and said "so what does this mean for us?" "I don't know, all I know is had to make sure that what Imogene had said wasn't fully true," he was stunned and said 'what are you talking about what'd she say?" "she came up to me and told me that I should understand that I'm completely out of your life now and that she's the new girl in your life, because you know I never loved you, and that she could love you the way you wished I had," "care I'm so sorry ill talk to her and set her straight" then she kinda smiled and said "I font if that's necessary" "what'd you do?" he asked kinda confused and she said "well I told her that she didn't even know and didn't know anything about how I felt about Eli then or now, and the only person who know exactly how I loved Eli was only me, and that I did love you, and that you're an amazing person and that some bad stuff has happened to you and that you need a person who can understand that and she's probably not that person" he took a deep breathe and sighed then he said "you know what clare your right, she's no where near the right person for me" they both smiled "so where does this leave you and me I mean Eli I never stopped loving you" and just then they kissed, just like the time they had in the library, and then she said "you know you always could pass your French exam" they both laughed, and he said "well that was the best thanks I ever got" they both smiled, and looked down and noticed that they were still both holding hands, and then Eli spoke up and said, "look Clare, im sorry about all of the mess we had, but no matter what I hope you know that I'll always love you"**

**i hope you liked it! it's the first one ive posted, please let me know if you want me to keep posting :)))**


End file.
